


Abby and The Immortal

by Strangevisitor7



Series: Watcher!Abby [3]
Category: NCIS and Highlander
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/pseuds/Strangevisitor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking home Abby stumbles upon an improbable scene and meets an unusual man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abby and The Immortal

Abby and The Immortal

 

_Gibbs wouldn't like it if he knew I was walking home alone at 2AM,_ Abby thought as she navigated the city streets towards her apartment. She really didn't have far to travel and after a night of drinking and clubbing, walking was always a better choice than driving.

As she rounded the corner, she heard a strange metallic clanging. Never able to suppress her curious nature, Abby followed the sound. Staring into the gloom of the dimly lit alley, she questioned what she was seeing.

Two men were fighting with swords. _I must have had more to drink than I thought,_ Abby mused as she watched the scene. Keeping to the shadows, she moved closer trying to convince herself that she wasn't hallucinating.

A younger, fair-haired man was locked in a struggle with a stocky, brunette man. Fascinated by the skill of the opponents, Abby watched the battle being waged a few feet from where she stood concealed behind a large garbage bin.

"We can still walk away from this," the fair-hared man said.

"Why would I walk away, Ryan, when your head will soon be mine?"

"I just hate to kill you if I don't have to," Ryan smirked.

Abby started at the serious intent behind their light hearted banter. Clearly, they meant to kill each other. Abby reached into her pocket for her cell phone. Her movements were slow so as not to garner their attention.

She was about to dial when the man she'd identified as Ryan slipped. Something in the alley had sent him sprawling. The phone call was forgotten as she watched the bigger man stab him through the abdomen as he fell.

It was Ryan's cry of pain that startled her into action.

"Hey!" She shouted and then covered her mouth as she realized that her shout had drawn the attention of a crazy, sword-wielding killer.

The man smiled over Ryan's head at her and raised his sword as if to decapitate the fallen man.

Her own safety forgotten she summoned her best Gibbs imitation, moved into the center of the alley and yelled, "Federal Agent, drop your weapon." She pulled a small wallet from her pocket and flashed it at the man hoping that in the gloom of the alley he couldn't tell the difference between her NCIS employee ID and an Agent's badge. She positioned her hand over her hip as if ready to draw a gun.

Ryan took advantage of the distraction to get to his feet and away from his would be killer. The swordsman looked from Abby to his opponent, "This isn't over Ryan." He sneered as he fled out the other end of the alley.

Abby fell back against the wall of the alley shaking. "Stupid, so stupid. I could have been killed." She looked at Ryan who moved toward her clasping his side and still holding his sword.

Abby jumped away from him and began backing out of the Alley, "Stay back, I have a gun," she bluffed.

The man laughed, "I'm not the one you need to be afraid of, I promise." He stopped and he laid down his sword. "Thank you for saving my life Agent…."

"Abby" She supplied warily without denying her guise as a Federal Agent.

"Abby. I'm Richie Ryan." He made to hold out his hand for a simple greeting but the wound in his side made him grimace and he stumbled; falling all the way to the ground. Instead of standing again, he settled with his back against the wall.

"Oh, you're still hurt. I forgot." Abby moved over to crouch at his side and flipped open her phone, "Don't worry I'll have an ambulance here in no time."

Richie closed his hand over hers, shutting the phone.

"I'm fine. It's just a flesh wound," he snickered. "You don't have to hang around. Really, I'll be fine. Thank you again, Abby."

"No, I saw him stab you. You have to get to a hospital. You're bleeding internally for sure. I can help." She reached over and lifted his shirt quicker than he could stop her. "I know first aid and maybe I …," Abby looked down at his abdomen to see blue sparks climbing all over his wound, "I…," She stared speechless as the wound closed up and disappeared completely.

Richie tugged his shirt back down. "Told you it wasn't serious." He tried to laugh off her confusion.

Finally, Abby found her voice. "It's healed itself," She said with awe. "That's not possible."

"Yeah, it is. It wasn't as serious as you thought." Richie insisted but Abby wasn't buying it.

"I am a scientist and a scientist collects evidence," she stated. She reached over, against his protestations, to lift his shirt again. He leaned his head back and resigned himself to being poked by her.

"This is amazing," she gushed as she ran her hand across his stomach.

"Women have told me that in the past," he smiled, flirting with her.

She punched him playfully on the arm, "You know what I mean. The wound is completely gone! Please tell me how that could happen?" But she continued before Richie could send anther quip her way. "Oh oh oh! I got it. You're a vampire," she began excitedly, "or maybe you're a mutant like Wolverine. Either one would be so cool. Are you hundreds of years old? How did you …"

Richie reached up and placed two fingers over Abby's mouth. It seemed to be the only way to get a word into the conversation. "I am not a Vampire. I am not a mutant and I am only 33 years old." Richie stated simply. Abby's face fell as he delivered this news but her mind continued searching for other explanations.

"But you don't look nearly that old," Abby observed.

Richie groused, "Yeah, that really pisses me off sometimes let me tell you."

Abby laughed at his hurt expression, "Come on Richie you can trust me. Spill. I can keep a secret. I won't let the government capture you and use you for weird experiments. I promise." She poked at him and pouted a little and he finally caved.

"Okay, Okay, the truth is I'm Immortal. I can't die permanently." Richie sighed. "Happy now?"

"Yes! That is so cool." Abby squealed with delight. "That's almost as good as being a Vampire."

Richie snickered at her enthusiasm. Getting to his feet, he assisted Abby to hers. Then he picked up his sword and sheathed it in his jacket before offering his arm to Abby. "Might I escort you home, Miss?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes you may," Abby said happily, taking Richie's arm. Then she changed her mind. "Wait a minute," Abby insisted. She stared at him trying to put the rest of what she'd seen in perspective "Why are you carrying a sword around? And why was he trying to kill you and who was he…"

"Abby," he stated firmly interrupting the stream of questions. "How about some breakfast first?"

She pointed a finger at him with mock sternness, "Ok, but only because we're going to need fuel to get through all the questions I have and you're not getting away until I get the whole story."

Richie sighed, "I figured as much." Abby grabbed his hand and led him toward the nearest all night diner. It was going to be a long conversation.


End file.
